theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series)
Plot When heroes alone are not enough… the world needs Legends. Having seen the future, one he will desperately try to prevent from happening, time traveling Rogue Rip Hunter is tasked with assembling a disparate Group of both heroes and villains to confront an unstoppable threat one in which not only is the planet at stake, but all of time itself. Can this ragtag Team defeat Vandal Savage and immortal threat unlike anything they have ever known? DC’S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW Stars Victor Garber (“The Flash,” “Alias”); Brandon Routh (“Arrow,” “Superman Returns”); Arthur Darvill (“Doctor Who”); Caity Lotz (“Arrow”); Ciara Renee (“Pippin”); Franz Drameh (“Edge of Tomorrow”); with Dominic Purcell (“The Flash,” “Prison Break”); and Wentworth Miller (“The Flash,” “Prison Break”). Based on The Characters from DC Comics, DC’S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television, with executive producers Greg Berlanti (“The Flash,” upcoming “Pan”), Marc Guggenheim (“Eli Stone,” “Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters”), Andrew Kreisberg (“The Flash,” “Eli Stone,” “Warehouse 13″) and Sarah Schechter (“The Flash,” upcoming “Pan”). Synopsis *Coming Soon Cast Main Cast Members *Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter *Brandon Routh as The Atom and Sydney Palmer *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Victor Garber as Martin Stein and Professor Zoom *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave *Ciara Renee as Hawkgirl *Falk Hentschel as Hawkman *Casper Crump as Vandal Savage *Franz Drameh as Jax Jackson *Amy Pemberton as Gideon *Nick Zano as Citizen Steel *Maisie Richardson Sellers as Vixen *Matt Letscher as Professor Zoom *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk *Tala Ashe as Adrianna Tomaz Recurring Cast Members *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Aiden Longworth as Young Rip Hunter *Sean MacLean as Professor Zoom *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl and Overgirl *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow and Dark Arrow *Katie Cassidy as Black Canary *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Milli Wilkinson as Young Talia al Ghul *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Joseph David Jones as Connor Hawke *Jamie Andrew Cutler as Grant Wilson *Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex *Jeff Fahey as Quentin Turnbull *Grant Gustin as The Flash and Dark Flash *Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost *Carlos Valdes as Vibe *Tony Todd as Black Flash *Ryan Handley as Black Flash *Simon Burnett as Gorilla Grodd *David Sobolov as Gorilla Grodd *Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash *Patrick J. Adams as Rex Tyler *Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel *Patrick Lubczyk as Steel *Sarah Grey as Stargirl *Lance Henriksen as Obsidian *Dan Payne as Obsidian *Kwesi Ameyaw as Doctor Mid Nite *Russell Tovey as Ray Terrill *Graeme McComb as Young Martin Stein *Isabella Hofmann as Clarissa Stein *Chanelle Stevenson as Young Clarissa Stein *Emily Tennant as Young Clarissa Stein *Christina Brucato as Lily Stein *George Klimovich as Young Anatoli Knyazev *Cory Gruter Andrew as Young Per Degaton *Steve Blum as Chronos *Jordan Davis as Chronos *Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok *Voytek Skrzeta as Mikhail Arkadin *Callum Keith Rennie as Jon Valor *Mitchell Kummen as Young Mick Rory *Trestyn Zradicka as Young Leonard Snart *Jason Beaudoin as Young Lewis Snart *TBA as B’wana Beast *TBA as Prometheus: Earth 10 *Susie Abromeit as Susan Palmer *Anna Deavere Smith as Cinnamon *Blair Penner as Frank Rock *Donnelly Rhodes as Agent Smith *Jacob Richter as Young Agent Smith *Faye Kingslee as The Pilgrim *Shane Leydon as Chillblaine *Jessica Sipos as Cassandra Savage *Andre Eriksen as Captain Nazi *Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk *Tuesday Hofmann as Nora Darhk *Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa *Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe *Peter Francis James as Aldus Boardman *Joshua Jorssen as Young Aldus Boardman *Martin Donovan as Zaman Druce Seasons *Season One *Season Two *Season Three Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series)/Gallery Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4532368/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC's_Legends_of_Tomorrow_(TV_Series) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/DC%27s_Legends_of_Tomorrow *http://cwtv.com/shows/legends-of-tomorrow/ *http://dclegendstv.com/ Category:Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series)